Various foot scrubbing devices exist in the art. Several foot scrubbing devices have scrubbing surfaces and are suited for use in a shower stall or bathtub. Many devices surround the foot with brushes, partially enclosing the foot. Among some of the most useful foot scrubbing devices include those that are designed to allow users to scrub their feet without the need for using their hands. This hands-free advantage can be particularly helpful to pregnant, old, or otherwise incapacitated people.